boys who turned into girl goddesses
by amypop
Summary: Percy, Jason, and nico were cheated on by their girl friends so the fates appeared and changed them into goddesses


Percy,nico, and jason ran away from camp half-blood when their hearts were broken by their ex-girlfriends. They eventually became the worlds most hotest and popular girls band named gods hero.

Flash back

Percy was walking toward the beach where he heard annabeth was at. He saw a blonde and a black haired boy kissing. Probably another one of my brother's toys. Then the pair started talking, " leave my stupid brother will you after all i'm a hero and he's not," said jake. " I don't know percy can get a little emotional," said annabeth. Percy then realized it was annabeth and got up from his hiding place. " well hello annabeth, what happened to you you turned into a slut," spat percy. " and to think i was going to propose to you," said percy taking out a beautiful ring with a owl that had emerald green eyes. " percy thats beautiful this was just a mistake he kissed me," said annabeth trying to grab for the ring. " no annabeth i heard the whole conversation, we are over," said percy with tears threatening to fall. Percy ran into the trees and saw jason glaring at his brother daniel.

Jason walked to the forest to get his mind off of some things. He pushed a branch away from his face. In front of him was his brother daniel kissing his girlfriend piper and piper was even responding. " piper you slut what the hell is wrong with you i thought you loved me," said jason harshly. " jason you see we were just talking about fighting techniques and we just accidently kissed," said piper running towards jason to kiss him. once piper got 1 feet away from jason he slapped her. " stay away from me you slut," said jason and he began to walk away. At that moment Daniel ran towards jason with a sword in hand. Right before he got to jason a leg came a kicked him so hard that he went flying into a tree. There standing before them was percy jackson with a glare that promised murder if anyone touched jason. " Hey jason come on lets go we got to go meet nico," said percy staring coldly at daniel and piper. The two cousins walked of to zeus's fist.

Nico was walking to zeus's fhist to meet up thalia. Nico arrived there and saw thalia in a skirt and blouse. " nico you see while you were away i started having feelings for james, he's a son of apollo, what i'm saying is we have to break up," said thalia. " fine lets break up, but first i got a gift for jamesy," said nico then he punched james in the gut and the poor apollo camper crashed into a rock. " james," screamed thalia and she ran off to where james was. Nico just walked off into to the forest to meet up with jason and percy. The 3 boys meet up. "hey guys thalia cheated on me and she was also wearing pink,"said nico. "well i dumped annabeth and jason here dumped piper because they were both cheating on us," said percy. " well why don't we leave the demigod life and start a new life," said jason. " but we are going to need a good cover," said percy. Just as he finished the fates appeared before them and the three boys bowed. " Hail jason grace, perseus jackson, nicholas di angelo said clotho. " we have decided to turn you three into girls but you will have to be gods but not olympian gods another type," said clotho. " we agree," said percy after looking at both nico and jason. " perseus jackson will be the dark god of time, liquids, monsters, ice, beauty, swordsmanship, elements, demons, life, death and stars, " " jason grace shall be the goddess of sky, plants, wind, riches, speed, beauty,light" " nicholas di angelo shall be the goddess of darkness, shadows, beauty,coal, gems, metals, turn these powerful heros to the opposite sex a girl," chanted the fates in greek. A blue light surrounded the boys until it faded away. There standing in the middle of the forest was the three most beautiful girls. The fates disappeared. " well girls we shall now leave camp but first lets inform Chiron and make a new impression on camp as girls, "said Percy. They follow Percy to camp and to the big house. While they were walking boys were all drooling over the 3 girls?

DANIEL POV

Damn that blonde girl is hot, but that black haired one is probably the most hottest one of them all, i should dump piper, she isn't even that pretty i only went out with her to get rid of Jason. I could see Jake is with me on the hunt for the other black haired one black haired. James is also pining on for the blonde one. Time for a introduction.

Daniel walked over to Percy and said " hey beautiful," said Daniel. Percy started laughing. "don't you have a girlfriend to go to," said Percy. "no," said Daniel. "Lire," said Percy. They rejected all three boys. When the three turned around they saw their girlfriends. "asshole," said annabeth and she went off to look for Percy. The other girls did the same for their old boyfriends. Percy and the others just walked up to the big house to go see Chiron. "hello what may i do for you and ladies," said Chiron. "well Chiron it's me, Jason, and nico the fates helped us turn into girls so we could leave the demigod world," said Percy. " Percy my boy if you are sure you may leave," said Chiron. " thank you Chiron for understanding," said Percy. They left the big house and took a taxi to sally's house. Once they got there sally opened the door. " Percy is that you," asked sally. " yeah mom the fates turned us into girl," said Percy. " come in," said sally pointing to a couch for them to sit on. " If you are a girl I'm going to have to teach you have to live a girl's life," said sally. " what are you guys going to do now in your life," asked sally. "we have decided to make a band, me as the singer, Jason as the drummer, and nico as the keyboardist," said Percy. "hey ma-girl we can speak for ourselves, "said nico. "yeah Perce," said Jason. " Well then i have a friend named James thorn, he is looking for some new clients I'll book you girls a appointment tomorrow," said sally. " Thanks mom," said Percy. " u welcome Percy now you girls get some sleep," said sally and she led them to the bedrooms, The 3 immediately fell asleep with one thought " we will be the bands greatest."

" Alright boys your next show is up get your lazy arses up and get ready to jam," said their manager James thorn. "yeah we're coming," said Percy. " alright get ready I'm going to announce you guys," said James. " come on lazy butts i want to get this over with.," said Percy. "Hello new York get ready to meet your stars the gods," said James. " Percy and the others arrived on the stage, the crowd went wild seeing the world's most hottest girls. " hello nice to see you guys too, we will be performing our last song here before going on to tour in Paris," said Percy.

Then they began their song.

"Damn those guys are such perverts said nico. " yeah i know but any ways the gods aren't even contacting us," said Percy. "Yeah and we are gods," said Jason laughing at the idea of them gods but not having any children. "Let's just get in the bus before the reporters surround us," said nico leading the others into the bus. They all went to their separate beds and fell asleep.

-44$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Aphrodite was humming her favorite song from the band god's hero and entered the council room. "Darling what are you singing," asked Zeus. "oh this song from my favorite mortal band the gods hero," said Aphrodite holding up a music video. She played it for the whole council to watch. When the song was finished Hades, Zeus ,and Apollo were holding a picture of Perilya aka Percy. Hermes, and Hephaestus were holding a picture of nico aka nico and Ares and Poseidon were holding a picture of Jesse aka Jason. "They all immediately turned to Aphrodite. "when is their next concert," asked the all the gods. "well you see they are going to Paris," said Aphrodite. All the gods went to go buy a ticket to Paris. All the gods thinking she will be mine.

As the trio got ready for their concert Percy felt 7 gods entering Paris. "guys the gods are coming here," said Percy. "Yeah we know once the concerts finished we'll take the first flight to new York to warn mom," said Jason. The other two girls nodded their heads.

They stepped on the New York grand stage nervously with the gods watching. Percy began singing. When the song ended the three girls immediately went to their limo and told the river to take them to the airport. (They don't have a problem with the air because of them becoming goddesses) They were about to enter the airport when arms suddenly grabbed the three girls nod teleported them somewhere. Once they opened their eyes they were on Olympus with the gods staring at them hungrily. The three girls fainted, but not before praying to the fates for help.

The gods couldn't help but be memorized by them. They were beautiful and talented. They saw the girls going to the airport and immediately transported them to Olympus. The three girls woke up but then fainted. They were about to go and wake up the girls when the fates appeared. "do not touch them they are goddesses but they are much more powerful than you, if you should attempt to harm either one of them they will be able to kill you, good news each of them will be your soul mates so if you go to the mortal world and have a baby with another woman they can kill you," said the fates. The gods gulped but made a vow that they wouldn't betray their wife unless they let them. The fates woke them up. " May i present lady Percy Jackson daughter of Poseidon, dark goddess of time, liquid, monsters, ice, beauty, dual swordsmanship, elements, demons, angels, life, death, immortality and stars. " this is nico di Angelo daughter of Hades dark goddess of darkness, shadows, beauty, night, coal, gems, metals, ghosts, swordsmanship, and immortality. "This is Jesse grace, daughter of Zeus, dark goddess of skies, plants, beauty, wind, riches, speed, light, portals, weapons, and immortality. Said the fates while, the three goddess are just smirking. "Percy, Jason, nico you are goddess and how did you turn into a girls," asked Zeus. Percy flipped her hair back and said "well uncle its because we are the goddess of the dark council that has just begun to rise." "Well since I'm the king of gods i demand that you three get married to one of us three," said Zeus arrogantly. The girls just laughed and said "you see we have to fall in love with one of you guys and then the dark council and the Olympians will be joined together as partners." "Apollo, Poseidon, and Hermes were in deep thought. "we have to protect them at all cost" The three gods left the room. Poseidon was thinking about his wife's and son's betrayal and now he could get Jesse. Apollo was thinking he could make Percy his immortal wife and he will be able to live happily ever after. Hermes was thinking how he could get the daughter of Hades. Percy, nico, and Jason had already picked who they were going to marry all they were going to do was accept when the person they want asks them.

The three dark goddesses were in Aphrodite's palace getting ready for the ball for which would take place in their honor. Aphrodite forced them into beautiful dresses. Percy had sea green and blue one on. Nico had black and red one on. Jason had a electric blue and gold colored dress. The 3 were going to be the most beautiful girls at the ball unfortunately it was a masquerade ball so they couldn't tell who they were going to be dancing with. Aphrodite was talking about how they were going to meet their prince in shining armor today. It was getting pretty annoying. Finally Aphrodite let them go. Show time said the 3 goddesses.

Hermes arrived at camp demigod( Greek and roman demigods camp) " okay demigods you are invited to mt Olympus for a ball that is for 3 special goddesses from the dark council," said Hermes. "The theme is masquerade ball," said Hermes then he left to go get ready for the ball. Once he got ready he left for the ball.


End file.
